The Real Target
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: No one seems to remember that Sebastian was originally throwing the slushie at Kurt. No one but the one that took it for him. Spoilers for Michael Episode 3x11.


The Real Target

_Summery: No one seems to remember that Sebastian was originally throwing the slushie at Kurt. No one but the one that took it for him. Spoilers for Michael Episode 3x11.  
>Hurtcomfort+Romance  
>Oneshot!<em>

His eye was stinging again. It was stinging the same was ever and he desperately wanted to give it a good rub to make the itching stop. Blaine kept reaching for it but the moment his skin came in contact with the material over his eye, protecting his eye, he quickly dropped his hand back down and let out a weak moan of frustration but determination. Blaine shivered and quickly tucked himself under the thick blanket of his bed tightly, pulling it right up to his chin and taking a slow breath in and out, trying to think of anything but how horribly itchy his right eye was. But the tingling sensation continued to run over Blaine's lid and around of his eye lashes. Teasing him. Taunting him. Tormenting him. Driving him crazy!

Damn Sebastian Smyth. Damn him to hell. This was all his fault anyway. He was the one that brought the stupid slushie and mixed it in with that stupid rock salt on purpose. They were just doing a little bit of fun competition for the rights to singing MJ at the real thing but Sebastian took it way too far for no reason other than he was arrogant and didn't like to lose. He was nothing more than a spoilt child. Probably spoilt by his parents since the moment that he was born. That was all Sebastian was. He was too used to getting his own way around his parents and his schools and his Glee clubs so when people finally told him off and said he couldn't have something he grew petty and pathetic. And he was a jerk to steal the idea in the first place from Blaine on the phone when he thought they were just having a casual friendly conversation and then Sebastian went to parade it to the others so they all thought he was still in some sort of league with the Warblers. He did it on purpose so they didn't even trust him the way they did before.

And the worst part of all wasn't even just that he couldn't sing anymore Michael Jackson songs with the rest of the Glee club because he had to stay in bed and rest in case dancing stressed him out and made him sweat and tortured his eye even more. He could probably sing but lately he just didn't feel very much in the mood, though he would happily hum along if someone came and sang to him like when Finn, Rachel and Kurt all sang Ben to him. That was so sweet. That had cheered him up from his boredom and loneliness stuck in bed.

The worst part was even that he would have to have a horrible surgery soon with someone poking needles and injections into his skin and his eye... The whole thing made him cringe and curl up into a tighter ball. He wasn't sure how it would all happen but Blaine couldn't help but imagine the worst possible things like in the movies and he wished he could ask if Kurt could go in with him just to hold his hand before he went in. But that would mean dragging Kurt out of class and forcing him to sit there, plus he was worried that it might be hard for Kurt to sit there waiting for him afterwards.

The worst part wasn't that Sebastian had gotten away with it (if you didn't count all of the Warblers turning on him and him left sitting there like a fool on his own). Blaine was so proud of Kurt about taking the high road. He wished he could of done that but the chances are if Kurt was the one in bed with a patch over his eye then not only would he have been the first to hug Santana when she had the recording of his confession but he would have personally punched him a few times in the face just to get his point across. But he was still proud of Kurt. At least one of them had some sort of restraint.

The worst part wasn't _even _that his eye was burning more than ever before whenever he felt tears build or that it was itchy and ticklish and a horrible swelling with an strange colour over the top of that all so it looked disgusting if he took off his patch. It made him look disgusting and he was always terrified that Kurt was going to see and be put off of him. Then again the pain was even worse and he kept trying to take the patch off quickly to try and dab at it with water but if anyone caught him then he ended up getting screamed at about loosing the sight in his right eye if he didn't leave it alone.

No. The worst part of it all was that Blaine was general scared of Sebastian now. That came out wrong. He wasn't scared of him in the sense that he shook when he came by and he wanted to avoid him because he had hurt him once so there was a terrible chance he was going to hurt him again, or in the horror movie killer type sense or in any kind of fear. No he was scared as in Sebastian made him tense and nervous because Sebastian just showed that he had no limits to what he was going to do. He was willing to blind someone just to get his way and prove a point over a little argument. Imagine if things got big and he didn't get his way. What would he do then?

At that moment he heard his mother calling him for something and seconds later Kurt entered the room beaming at him, holding in his hand a small set of chocolates with a single red rose lying across on top of it. Kurt had bright him something every day so far, from flowers, to sweets, to magazines, DVD's, cards, books and more. Kurt grinned and shrugged his shoulders as he stepped into the room, walking over and taking his usual seat right beside of Blaine in the wooden chair.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Kurt asked, grinning.

"Perfect now that you're here." Blaine chuckled, pushing himself up and leaning back against of the head of the bed.

"I brought you these." Kurt offered, holding out the choclates and rose. "I asked Rachel and she said chocolates tend to cheer people up when they're sick. I rarely eat them myselves because they give you spots but a few won't hurt."

"Aww thank you." Blaine beamed.

Blaine then seperated the chocolates, taking one for himself before pactically forcing a chocolate into Kurt's mouth, assuring him that because of his daily skin care routine the chances of him getting spots was so rare it was almost impossible. He managed to get a few chocolates in him before Kurt distracted him by becoming mother like. He made sure Blaine was leaning on a pillow so he was comfortable, pulled his covers up on him so he was warm, wiped his mouth free of chocolate so he was clean, got him drinks even when he told him not to so he was hydrated. And most importantly he sat there and held Blaine's hand and kissed him and asked him how he was even after he had told him just to show how much he cared.

All the while Kurt kept on a smile. And Kurt had one of those smiles that you just couldn't help but grin back at him.

Blaine was scared for Kurt.

No one seemed to be thinking much about what had actually happened. They were far too focussed on the beginning and the ending rather than what happened in the middle.

At the beginning they had challenged the Warblers to a battle the only way they knew how. The Glee way, to see who would be allowed to sing Michael Jackson songs when they competed against each other for real with judges and all. They started to sing and dance and they even began to enjoy themselves a bit from what he saw. Everyone was having a bit of fun dancing with other people and for a moment Blaine (even if it was just him) found himself feeling like the old days when he had both the Warblers and Kurt and there were no arguments between the two about who would sing what song.

And the end had an ice cold slushie being thrown in Blaine's face, hitting his eyes before he even had a chance to close them and sending a shooting pain straight for his pupil. He then felt his shoulder hit the floor hard, so hard that when he had gotten over the pain in his face his arm began to shoot up instead, and he was clutching his face. He covered his face like it might ease the burning sensation running through him, pressing harder on his eyes as if pressing down would stop the pain altogether. He curled up on the floor and heard himself screaming with no idea how to stop because it was hurting so much. He wanted to shut up but his voice wasn't listening to his mind.

No one remembered what happened in the middle of that.

They didn't remember them all coming to a stop and facing one another, with on warbler holding a brown paper bag as Sebastian reached in and pulled it out. He was holding a slushie and turned to face Kurt standing oposite him. Blaine saw it coming the minute Sebastian had picked out the slushie. It was pretty obvious. He doubted Sebastian would bring a slushie for a refreshment after a dance off in the middle of a parking lot from a paper bag. Blaine threw himself in front of Kurt just as Sebastian threw the slushie in his face. He didn't realize there was anything in it, he just knew Kurt would be humiliated and he refused to let that happen while he was around.

But then Blaine was very glad he did it when he found out what was inside of the slushie. Blaine had been at an angle when he threw himself in front of the blast so most of the slushie actually just slapped at his face, hair or neck. He couldn't be sure but there was a high chance that if Kurt had gotten it full force the way he was standing then he might have been blinded in both eyes or maybe be even worse than Blaine with no chance of sugery (plus the sugery itself was costing a lot and it was known that the Hummel-Hudson family were okay but they still didn't have the money Blaine's family did). If he had to then he would have done it again in a heart beat.

It seemed crazy that no one realized this. He'd mentioned it but no one had actually seen the slushie until it was hitting Blaine's face. When they heard it they couldn't understand why they had chosen Kurt to slushie over everyone. They didn't know the extent that Kurt and Sebastian actually hated each other enough to hurt each other.

"Blaine?" Kurt sounded worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Blaine said quickly, snapping out of his day dream. "I'm fine. Why?"

"You haven't said anything for a while. I was asking if you wanted to watch a movie or something." Kurt swallowed and clutched his hand tighter in his grip.

"No. I'm fine." Blaine smiled quickly, squeezing back. "But I don't want a movie. I want you to lie down with me and just rest."

Blaine pulled Kurt down beside of him on the bed and drapped the covers over the two of them. When they were settled down he wrapped his arms around of Kurt, hugging him closely and kissing him gently on the lips in a quick peck every now and then. He stroked his back and ran his hand gently over the features of Kurt's face until he was relaxing in his arms.

Blaine watched Kurt closely as he smiled at him. Kurt was so perfect. And he was not going to let Sebastian hurt him in any way. Sebastian was dangerous to Kurt and no one seemed to realize but Blaine himself. The day they beat Sebastian at regionals would be the best day of his life but he silently swore he wouldn't let Kurt wander off alone in case Sebastian had something else even nastier planned.

**Reviews please! Constructive Critism please. **


End file.
